


Friends Like Zane

by Kapitanessa



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: И так приятно иметь рядом кого-то, кто похож на тебя.





	Friends Like Zane

— В общем-то, я занимался разной работой, — начинает Зейн за бутылкой пива в салуне, хотя знает, что никто его не слушает.

Даже бармен. Вот же засранец.

— Был уборщиком. Санинспектором.

Зейн замолкает. Понимает, что разговор идёт в тупик, и чувствует, как слова застревают в горле — пожалуй, самое непривычное чувство из всех. Он упирает взгляд в полупустую бутылку и ждёт чего-то. Знать бы ещё, чего.

— Ну, а что было дальше?

Зейн вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Клон, источая голубое свечение, поднимает несуществующую бутылку и вскидывает брови. Последний человек во Вселенной, готовый слушать его самовосхваляющие монологи. Последний человек, с которым можно поговорить.

— Так о чём это я? — ухмыляется сам себе Зейн и продолжает, повеселев. — Приятно, когда тебя понимают.

А потом за спиной звучат тяжёлые неравномерные шаги, и остаётся лишь похрустеть затёкшей спиной — покрасоваться перед кем? перед самим собой? — и достать пушку. А дальше дело за малым. Как и всегда. И бармен тихо фыркнет, потому что Зейн никогда не обращает внимание на залитый кровью пол.

И наступит ночь. Тихо скрипнет дверь в лучший номер салуна, тот, где окно открывается больше, чем на высоту дула пистолета, и пахнет, в общем-то, не так отвратно. Зейн тяжело опустится на кровать и поймёт, что она уже кем-то занята.

— Ха, пиво так не вставляет, — весьма проницательно отмечает Зейн, когда видит самого себя, но отнюдь не в зеркале.

Ему даже кажется, что он видит слабое голубоватое свечение, значит, это Клон. Всего лишь Клон. Он почти испугался. Поймали. Должно быть, случайно нажал на кнопку, когда садился, или ремень зацепился за дверную ручку — точнее то, что здесь так называют. У него этих приёмчиков на целую армию хватит, так что лучше не играть с ними, пока пьяный. Но ведь пиво так не вставляет, да?

Клон тянет к нему руку в любимых перчатках, касается воротника любимого плаща и помогает раздеться. Ему полагается уже исчезнуть, но с этими технологиями всё всегда идёт кувырком.

— Ты закрыл дверь? — вдруг спрашивает Клон, и его тон звучит как голос совести.

— В такую дыру уж точно никто не заглянет, — только и отмахивается Зейн.

Однако, всегда приятно посмотреть на себя со стороны — где ещё найти человека, кто так на тебя похож? И так тебя понимает. Даже голос кажется родным, хотя с каждым разом он всё меньше похож на голос самого Зейна. Это неважно. Зейн чувствует прикосновения на коже, словно они принадлежат совершенно другому человек. Человеку, а не клону. Но это тоже неважно.

И всё заканчивается… как всегда. Зейн считает секунды до чужого исчезновения и не понимает, с чего оно вдруг стало "чужим". Удивительно много путаницы с этими названиями. Клон целует его на прощание, и поцелуй этот слишком ощущаемый. Слишком материальный. Он мог бы гореть на губах только если бы это было в первый раз. Но всё не так просто.

И так приятно иметь рядом кого-то, кто похож на тебя.


End file.
